GoodBye Lullaby
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA. La nueva banda Soul Eater es un éxito en Death City. Tsubaki está enamorada de Black Star, pero no logra animarse a declararse. ¿Podrá hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Y claro, de una forma muy original. BadSummary D; ¡Drabble o Songfic! TSUBAKIxBLACKSTAR. Dedicado a Haruki.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi. La canción tampoco es de mi propiedad pertenece a Avril Lavigne. La historia es mía y sin fines de lucro.

**A**_dvertencias_ **(?)**: Ninguna.

**S**_ummary_: UA. La nueva banda Soul Eater es un éxito en Death City. Tsubaki está enamorada de Black Star, pero no logra animarse a declararse. ¿Podrá hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Y claro, de una forma muy original. BadSummary D; ¡Drabble o Songfic!

_**D**_edicado: Haruki. Por qué se que te encanta este personaje, lo escribí pensando en ti.

_El enlace de la canción se encuentra en mi perfil._

* * *

**G**ood**B**ye **L**_ullaby _– **B**lack **S**tar.

– **S**i quieres saber cuánto te quiero; cuenta las estrellas del cielo. –

* * *

**G**ritos estruendosos, aplausos, silbidos y todo acto de escándalo proveniente de la presente multitud de fans de la nueva banda del Shibusen. Los _Soul Eater_. Y realmente tienen muy poco, pero se han vuelto muy famosos en tan solo seis meses en toda Death City.

– Estuvieron increíbles – exclamo jubilosa Maka abrazando a su novio, Soul.

– ¿En verdad? – cuestiono Death the kid para después darle un sorbo a su botella de agua.

– ¡Claro! – respondió Elizabeth.

– ¡Es más que obvio! Nadie puede opacar al gran Black Star ¡Nyajaja! – grito jubiloso.

Me sonroje levemente, desviando avergonzada la mirada. Hace más de dos años que estoy enamorada de mi amigo. Aunque las chicas me han animado una infinidad de veces a que me le declare, la verdad no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Lo cual provoca que me sienta un poco impotente cuando sus admiradoras lo rodean en el escenario para tomarse fotos con él o pedirle su autógrafo.

– ¿Qué les parece si festejamos este éxito? – cuestiono Kid sonriente.

– ¡Sí!

._._._.

Suspire.

– Tsubaki, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Maka preocupada.

La mire detenidamente, pero negué débilmente.

– No es nada en especial.

– Quizás se trate de Black, ¿no? – menciono Liz volteándome a ver de reojo.

Me sonroje nuevamente y baje la mirada apenada.

Mis amigas rieron quedamente.

– Tsubaki, sabes que Black Star es un completo despistado. Si no te confesas él nunca se dará cuenta de nada. –murmuro haciendo una pequeña pausa– Además podrías salir lastimada.

No respondí, sabía que Elizabeth tenía razón. Pero por más que lo intento no logro encontrar el coraje para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y expresarle mis sentimientos sin que me sonroje o comience a hiperventilar.

– No lose. Necesito pensarlo un poco.

– ¿Por cuantos meses o años más? – cuestiono Maka – El tiempo no te esperara por mucho más tiempo.

– Es verdad. Pero temo su rechazo, no quiero perder su amistad – susurre con la voz temblorosa– Prefiero que las cosas continúen así.

– Tsubaki…

– Descuiden, si él es feliz yo también lo soy –fingí una sonrisa.

– Sabes, amar a alguien y no decirle lo que sientes, es el error más grande que podrías cometer –comento Maka con seriedad.

._._._.

– Cariño, no juegues de esa manera conmigo – suplico Maka.

– No es broma, hablo enserio – respondió – Stein está muy contento con nuestro destacado éxito y ahora nos han invitado a tocar en las afueras de Death City.

– ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Patricia sorprendida.

– Bueno dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás? – chillo la rubia dedicándole una carita de cachorrito abandonado.

– Creo que es por un mes – susurro.

– ¡Tanto! – gritamos las cuatro al unisonó.

Los chicos asintieron.

En ese momento me desconecte del presente. No vería a Black Star por un mes, y sabe Dios que podría pasar en ese tiempo. Varias paranoias invadieron sin piedad mi mente. Rápidamente negué tratando de regresar a la realidad. ¡Basta! Si no quiero perderlo debo actuar ¡Ya!

._._._.

– ¡Qué gran idea Tsubaki! – me felicitaron.

– ¿De verdad?

– Por supuesto, cuenta con nosotras. Te apoyaremos.

Sonreí.

– Gracias chicas.

._._._.

"_Te espero en el auditorio del Shibusen a las 7:00 p.m. Por favor no faltes, es importante"_

– Eso es todo lo que dice – susurre confundido.

– Es extraño. ¿No se tratará de alguna de tus fans, Black? – pregunto soul.

– No lo sé. Pero no pierdo nada con ir –murmure.

– Entonces te acompañaremos – comentaron Kid y Soul. Los mire confundido – ¿Qué? Mañana partimos y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a nuestro baterista.

Asentí.

Entramos con cuidado al auditorio, estaba oscuro. No lograba ver bien, no parecía haber nadie a excepción de nosotros tres.

– Que raro – farfullo kid.

– ¿Será alguna broma?

De pronto un sonido retumbo en el lugar provocando que mis compañeros se sobresaltaran, obviamente yo no me asusto con facilidad.

**(A)** Comenzó con un débil tintineo, después se torno suave y dulce por lo que comprendí que se trataba de un piano. Los tres avanzamos hasta la plataforma. El telón comenzó a abrirse sin embargo aun no se lograba distinguir nada por la oscuridad. Solo se visualizaba unos cuerpos, en total tres. Tocando los instrumentos.

_Black Star, Black Star._

Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre.

_Forever you will be._

La voz era suave al igual que la música pero había algo más, un sentimiento escondido en sus palabras.

_A Shining Star, Shining Star.  
Be whatever you can be.  
A Rock Star, Rock Star.  
You will always be a Black Star._

_Black Star, Black Star…_

Las luces del escenario se encendieron, aunque se trataba de una tenue luz zafiro logre distinguir a las personas que se encontraban tocando, Maka y Elizabeth. Pero lo que me dejo atónito fue que Tsubaki era la que se encontraba cantando. La melodía seguía sonando como música de fondo. Voltee a ver de reojo a mis amigos y al igual que yo se encontraban perplejos.

– Black, antes de que te vayas hay algo que te quiero decir… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! –murmuro Tsubaki nerviosa– me gustas mucho.

Pronto sentí como ambos me empujaban levemente. Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un caos pero me concentre en lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Mi mejor amiga se me estaba confesando! Ágilmente subí y me coloque frente a ella.

– Tsubaki yo… no estoy seguro de lo que siento en este momento– respondí.

Ella bajo la mirada con tristeza.

–Es decir, es una gran sorpresa lo que has hecho por mí. Me siento feliz, pero a la vez triste… –todos me miraron fijamente, pero trate de ignorarlos pensando en que solo estábamos ella y yo– triste porque no te veré por un mes. Pero, lo importante ahora es que yo también… ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! – exclame para después tomarla y juntar nuestros labios.

Ya no me importo lo que dijeron, pensaron o reaccionaron los demás porque solo en mi mente y mundo se encontraba ella, Tsubaki.

**Fin.**

* * *

– _Amor_ _no es aquello que queremos sentir, si no aquello que sentimos sin querer _–.

* * *

**(A)** Pueden escuchar la canción mientras lo leen.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?):**

_Saludos mis lectores. Bueno, espero primeramente que lo hayas leído Haruki O_Ó. Gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Ya tengo un gran avance con el fic de My master is an idiot pero no podre subirlo D; Lo siento aun lo tengo en reparación. Pero no se preocupen en lo que menos se imaginen estará subido :D._

_**P**__ush me_: **Abajo**.


End file.
